Blackwatch soldier
Blackwatch soldiers, also known as Spectres, are Blackwatch's chief and private resource of elite foot soldiers.Prototype Each soldier is chosen not only for their combat and training prowess but also for their innate belief that individuals must be sacrificed to protect the greater population.Prototype 2: The Grunts Overview Appearance The rank-and-file members of Blackwatch are well trained soldiers and incorporated with biohazard gear with standard military webbing. Standard troopers wear mostly black combat gear such as boots, protective vest, and fingerless gloves, with a military olive-drab colored full body "skin" that resembles a durable wetsuit, worn under their other equipment as the first layer of protection. Their outfits incorporate biohazard gear with military equipment. On their head, Blackwatch troops wear vision enhancing goggles with dark blue lenses, helmet and a modified gas mask to protect themselves from the contagion that they have been mandated to fight. Blackwatch Commanders wear the same gear as normal troops, but colored differently to reflect their higher rank: their under-armor "skin" is white instead of dark olive, and the lenses of their goggles are bright green instead of the normal blue. In Prototype 2, the Blackwatch infantrymen have received considerable visual updates. Their uniforms, while still form-fitting, now include pauldrons and hoods that give them a ninja-like appearance. Knife-like equipment is attached to their forearms, perhaps serving as close-combat weapons against the Infected. The infantrymen still mask themselves in fully-covered gas masks, now concealed within the hoods. They also look much bulkier, albeit still very small compared to the Super Soldiers. Combat Blackwatch soldiers are tougher than Marines but are still weak opponents on their own - a single punch from the Prototypes or the Walkers can result in instant death. They normally have no trouble dealing with the weaker Infected as they are capable of killing them from a distance with their weapons. Unless they have and use heavy weapons and if they are in substantial numbers, they will have difficulty defeating Walkers and Hunters. Blackwatch troops usually appear in squads and pack several different weapons and in later stages, a squad - particularly one with a missile or grenade launcher-toting member or two - is large enough to put a dent in Alex's health. Generally, they will use their firearms; however, if an enemy gets too close, they'll attempt to hit them with their rifle's butt. ;Weapons used : * M4 carbine * M249 light machine gun * M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher * FGM-148 Javelin Trivia * In Prototype 2, Blackwatch soldiers in Web of Intrigue cutscenes have noticeably different designs than they do in-game. ** This could be an oversight on the developers' part, though. The models in the cutscenes of the Web on Intrigue resemble models used in promotional images and gameplays. * Their gas masks and suits don't seem to actually protect them from biohazards, as exposing them to Whitelight still infects them. ** Although it's more likely that Alex altered the Whitelight chemistry to be able to tear through their respirators, as one soldier in the "Fall from Grace" mission comments on their filters aren't working. * Blackwatch soldier's skin is one of the favourite disguise skin in Prototype 2 for fans and Heller . Gallery Pro1_Blackwatch_Soldiers.png|Startled Blackwatch soldiers Pro1 Blackwatch soldiers in Times Square.png|A squad in Times Square 1063185-portrait blackwatch.jpg|Blackwatch Meeting P2 Blackwatch Soldier Concept.jpg|A Concept art of the new Blackwatch Soldiers from Prototype 2. P2 Early Blackwatch Soldiers.jpg|Blackwatch Soldiers as seen in Prototype 2 Debut Trailer. P2-BW WP 4.png P2-BW WP 3.png P2-BW WP 2.png P2-BW WP 1.png P2-BW C4.png|A concept of a Blackwatch Pilot's helmet. P2-BW C3.png|A Blackwatch Commander. P2-BW C2.png P2-BW C1.png P2 16.jpg P2 10.jpg P2 9.jpg P2 5.jpg P2 2.jpg 10_fullsize.jpg|Blackwatch shooting at Heller Blackwatchearly.png|An early version of a Blackwatch Soldier. Blackwatch concept art process 1.jpg|Blackwatch soldier concept art for Prototype 2 302 stream zps33b5411f.jpg Goldtooth940x400Prototype 2 25.jpg|Blackwatch soldier in Prototype 2's Web of Intrigue References Category:Blackwatch Category:Enemies